99 Raisons
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !
1. 1 à 9

**99 RAISONS**

_99 Reasons_**  
**

Résumé : **Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !**

Auteur : **VongolaXII**

Pairing : **D18**

Note de la traductrice : **bon, rien ne m'appartient, encore moins le scénario. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice. Pour la traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais et j'espère avoir réussi ce premier chapitre. Sinon, j'ai complètement craqué sur une fanfiction anglaise de VongolaXII, que je remercie énormément (thanks ^w^). Et puis, un D18, quoi de mieux ? X)**

**Le lien de la fiction originale : s/8087731/1/99_Reasons  
**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

« Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. » a dit Hibari.

« Pourquoi pas ? » a répondu Dino.

* * *

_(1-9)_

**1. Je suis un garçon**

« Un garçon ne pourra jamais être avec un garçon. »

« Je peux faire une opération transsexuelle. »

**2. Trop vieux**

« Tu es trop vieux. »

« Je peux agir comme un enfant pour toi. »

**3. Souriant**

« Tu souris trop. »

« Parce que tu ne souris presque jamais. Si je souris tout les jours, qui saura que tu souris aussi ? »

**4. Tué**

« Si Mukuro est au courant de ça, il te tuera. »

« C'est d'accord, je vis pour te protéger après tout. »

**5. Morsure**

« J'ai tendance à mordre les gens à mort quand je suis énervé. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été crée. »

**6. Pédophile**

« Les gens vont te dire que tu es un pédophile. »

« Qui s'en soucie ? Je vis pour toi, pas pour eux. »

**7. Horoscope**

« Nos horoscopes ont dit que nous étions sexuellement attirés l'un à l'autre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sexe. Je veux ton amour. »

**8. Dormir**

« Je dors tout le temps. »

« Alors je serais ton coussin, ou ton support. »

**9. Dispute**

« Nous nous disputons trop. »

« Parce que j'ai voulu te protéger au lieu que ce soit toi qui me protège. »

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre :) ! Les reviews seront tr****aduites et envoyées à l'auteur ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :D ! **

**Bises !  
**


	2. 10 à 18

**99 RAISONS**

_99 Reasons_**  
**

Résumé : **Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !**

Auteur : **VongolaXII**

Pairing : **D18**

Note de la traductrice : **bon, rien ne m'appartient, encore moins le scénario. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice. Pour la traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais et j'espère avoir réussi ce premier chapitre. Sinon, j'ai complètement craqué sur une fanfiction anglaise de VongolaXII, que je remercie énormément (thanks ^w^). Et puis, un D18, quoi de mieux ? X)**

**Le lien de la fiction originale : s/8087731/1/99_Reasons  
**

**Merci beaucoup aux reviewers et à ceux qui ont mis cette traduction en favorite et qui la suive ^^ !  
**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_(10-18)_

**10. Regard  
**

« Je déteste le regard de ton conducteur. »

« Je déteste celui de ton vice-président aussi. »

**11. Films  
**

« Je déteste les films. »

« Alors, tu peux simplement t'assoir avec moi et dormir jusqu'à ce que le film se termine. »

**12. Favoris  
**

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aime. »

« Je peux toujours le savoir. Alors, Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu aime ? »

**13. Grand  
**

« Tu es trop grand. »

« Je peux toujours me baisser pour toi. »

**14. Maladroit  
**

« Tu es trop maladroit. Tu brises trop de choses. »

« Mais au moins, je n'ai pas brisé ton cœur. »

**15. Cuisine  
**

« Tu ne peux pas cuisiner. »

« Il y a toujours les livraisons. »

**16. Enfants  
**

« Tu veux toujours un enfant. Je ne peux pas donner naissance. »

« Nous pouvons en adopter un. »

**17. Parfait  
**

« J'ai beaucoup de défauts et de désavantages. »

« Qui dit ça ? Tu es trop parfait pour moi. »

**18. Baiser  
**

« Tu fais de mauvais baisers. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évanouis ? »

* * *

**Second chapitre ^^ Comme d'habitude, pour l'auteur (et pour la traductrice flemmarde ToT), n'hésitez pas à écrire une review ;)**

**Bises !  
**


	3. 19 à 27

**99 RAISONS**

_99 Reasons_**  
**

Résumé : **Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !**

Auteur : **VongolaXII**

Pairing : **D18**

Note de la traductrice : **bon, rien ne m'appartient, encore moins le scénario. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice. Pour la traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais et j'espère avoir réussi ce premier chapitre. Sinon, j'ai complètement craqué sur une fanfiction anglaise de VongolaXII, que je remercie énormément (thanks ^w^). Et puis, un D18, quoi de mieux ? X)**

**Le lien de la fiction originale : s/8087731/1/99_Reasons  
**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent la fanfiction :D !  
**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_(19-27)_

**19. Mauvaises habitudes  
**

« Tu as trop de mauvaises habitudes, comme conduire rapidement où trébucher. »

« N'as-tu pas trouvé cela mignon ? »

**20. Fangirls  
**

« Tu as trop de fangirls. »

« Toi aussi. Hey, serais-tu jaloux ? »

**21. Erreur  
**

« Notre relation est une erreur. »

« Aie un peu confiance en moi. »

**22. Enzo  
**

« Je ne supporte pas quand ta tortue prend toute la place dans la baignoire. »

« Tu peux toujours partager celle qui est dans ma chambre avec moi. »

**23. Mérite  
**

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Suis-je si mauvais que ça ? »

**24. Ton monde  
**

« Que se passerait-il si tu abandonnais le monde entier, juste pour moi ? »

« Kyoya, ne t'ai-je donc pas déjà dit que tu étais mon monde ? »

**25. St. Valentin  
**

« Je déteste la St. Valentin. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu rougis lorsque je t'ai offert un cadeau ? »

**26. Aimer  
**

« Je ne sais pas comment aimer. »

« Moi non plus. Mais la curiosité m'incite à savoir ce qu'est l'amour. »

**27. Déplacements  
**

« Je vais rester à Namimori, et je ne bougerai pas. »

« Eh bien... Dormir dans une école la nuit est romantique ! »

* * *

***prépare le bouclier d'avance* Noooon... Pas tapez, pas tapez...**

**TOUTES MES EXCUSES *s'incline*. Je sais que je suis mille ans en retard (ma dernière publication remonte en Août (NOOOON, pas tapez). T.T) ! Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons (ou pas ? 8D) ! J'ai attrapé le syndrome de la page blanche, la maladie de la flemme et... /SBAAAAF/ Bon, ok, j'arrête. Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée que ce troisième chapitre ait mis autant de temps à sortir T.T Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre (le premier de 2013 ! *ouvre le champagne*) vous a rassasié (non ? T.T) :3 ! Rassurez-vous, le 4 devrait sortir dans pas longtemps \(^o^)/ J'aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui ont posté une review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir à la traductrice, mais surtout à l'auteur ^w^ !**

**Voilà ;) Bye et gros bisous !**** \o**

**P.S : bon, au passage, comme je suis mille ans en retard, je vous souhaite à tous une Happy New Year 2013 ^-^ !**


	4. 27 à 36

**99 RAISONS**

_99 Reasons_**  
**

Résumé : **Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !**

Auteur : **VongolaXII**

Pairing : **D18**

Note de la traductrice : **bon, rien ne m'appartient, encore moins le scénario. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice. Pour la traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais et j'espère avoir réussi (connaissant le niveau que j'ai en anglais x)). Sinon, j'ai complètement craqué sur une fanfiction anglaise de VongolaXII, que je remercie énormément (thanks ^w^). Et puis, un D18, quoi de mieux ? X)**

**Le lien de la fiction originale : s/8087731/1/99_Reasons  
**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent la fanfiction :D !  
**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_(28-36)_

**28. Morsures et baisers  
**

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Je vais t'embrasser au lit. »

**29. Animal de compagnie  
**

« Je déteste Enzo - ou peu importe son nom. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup Hibird non plus. »

**30. Ville natale  
**

« Retourne en Italie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà acheté une maison pour nous ici. »

**31. Tsundere  
**

« Je suis un tsundere. »

« Mais tu conviens parfaitement au type dont je rêve ! »

**32. Distance  
**

« Une alouette et un cheval ne pourront jamais être ensemble. »

« C'est pour cela que le cheval a toujours levé les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant l'alouette. »

**33. -Vores  
**

« Tu es un herbivore. »

« Parce que je ne pourrais jamais manger un oiseau, n'est-ce pas ? »

**34. Possessif**

« Tu me bloque la vue. »

« Car je ne veux pas que tu regardes un autre homme que moi. »

**35. Sentiments**

« Je te hais. »

« Aww, mais Kyoya. Je t'aime. »

**36. Regrets**

« As-tu déjà regretté ? »

« J'ai des regrets depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. »

* * *

***fait péter le champagne* Comme promis, ce chapitre n'a pas tardé à venir x') ! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas le poster aussi rapidement :o mais il faut bien que je rattrape 5 mois quand même TT_TT**

**Sinon, pour le 28. Morsures et baisers, la traduction fait plutôt moche Pourtant, les phrases en anglais étaient beaucoup plus belles ! Ca donnait :**

**"I'll bite you to death."**

**"I'll kiss you to bed."**

**Et il est vrai que ça rime mieux, surtout xP !**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté une review ^o^ j'espère vous revoir très bientôt !**

**Big hug \o !**


	5. 37 à 45

**99 RAISONS**

_99 Reasons_**  
**

Résumé : **Hibari donne 99 raisons à Dino pour lesquelles ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Mais Dino semble avoir la réponse à tout. D18. TRADUCTION !**

Auteur : **VongolaXII**

Pairing : **D18**

Note de la traductrice : **bon, rien ne m'appartient, encore moins le scénario. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice. Pour la traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais et j'espère avoir réussi (connaissant le niveau que j'ai en anglais x)). Sinon, j'ai complètement craqué sur une fanfiction anglaise de VongolaXII, que je remercie énormément (thanks ^w^). Et puis, un D18, quoi de mieux ? X)**

**Le lien de la fiction originale : s/8087731/1/99_Reasons  
**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent la fanfiction :D !  
**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_(37-45)_

**37. Social**

« Je déteste la foule. Tu aimes discuter. »

« Je préfère être seul avec toi plutôt que discuter avec eux. »

**38. Mariage  
**

« Tu es déjà un adulte. Tu vas bientôt te marier. »

« Eh bien, Kyoya, j'ai l'honneur de te le proposer : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**39. Seul**

« Je suis destiné à rester seul. »

« Alors je suis destiné à combler ta solitude. »

**40. Nourriture italienne VS nourriture japonaise**

« J'adore les hamburgers et la nourriture japonaise. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

« Qui dit ça ? Je mangerais n'importe quelle nourriture japonaise - si tu le fais. »

**41. Ennuyant**

« Tu m'ennui. Arrête de me suivre partout où je vais. »

« Tu es trop adorable. Je n'aime pas les gens qui lorgnent sur ce qui m'appartient. »

**42. Gourmandise**

« Je ne suis jamais rassasié. »

« J'obtiendrais le monde entier pour toi si tu me le demandes. »

**43. Folie**

« Je pense que notre relation est juste de la folie. »

« C'est de la folie parce que j'ai été follement amoureux de toi et que je ferais n'importe quoi, même le plus fou, pour toi. »

**44. Prétexte **

« Je prendrai les couvertures pour moi. »

« Alors je suppose que j'ai maintenant un prétexte pour rester près de toi au lit ? »

**45. Affection en publique**

« Je ne te donnerai _jamais _la main en publique, encore moins t'embrasser. »

« C'est d'accord ! Si tu es timide, nous pouvons toujours le faire dans un cinéma ! »

* * *

**Héhé, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre \o/ ! Pour la 42., je pense que Hibari, par gourmandise, parlait de victoires (enfin, d'après la réponse de Dino ^^'). Je ne suis pas vraiment sur, désolée *s'incline*.**

**En tout cas, je trouve la 44. super mignonne x) !**

**Voilà ^^ merci beaucoup aux reviews ainsi qu'en mise en favoris et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Big hug :3 \o !**


End file.
